Peter Pevensie
Peter Pevensie (1927-1949) was de oudste van de vier Pevensies die naar Narnia kwamen, en later regent in het Koninkrijk van Narnia na de val van Jadis, de Witte Heks. Als oudste was Peter verantwoordelijk en verzorgend, en wilde hij altijd doen wat het beste was voor zijn broer en zussen. Een paar van zijn Narniase titels waren Hoge Koning Peter de Grote (Engels: High King Peter the Magnificent), Keizer van de Verlaten Eilanden (Engels: Emperor of the Lone Islands), Heer van Cair Paravel (Engels: Lord of Cair Paravel) en Ridder in de Zeer Verheven Orde van de Leeuw (Engels: Knight of the Most Noble Order of the Lion).lol Bombardement op Londen en Vluchten Peters ouders waren meneer en mevrouw Pevensie en hij was de oudere broer van Susan, Edmund en Lucy. Peter woonde in Londen, totdat hij tijdens de Tweede Wereldoorlog met de trein werd weggebracht naar een toevluchtsoord. De kinderen verbleven daarna in een oud huis dat toebehoorde aan professor Digory Kirke tot aan het einde van de oorlog. Het huis had een groot stuk land eromheen liggen waar de kinderen veel plezier konden beleven, maar op regenachtige dagen was het akelig en somber in het huis. Toen de kinderen besloten het huis te gaan onderzoeken, splitsten ze op en toen Lucy terugkwam, beweerde ze dat ze urenlang was weggeweest in een ander land. Natuurlijk dacht iedereen dat ze een spelletje speelde, maar toen vroeg Lucy hen mee te komen naar een kamer waar een kleerkast het enige voorwerp in de hele kamer was. Het was een gewone kleerkast en Peter vroeg Lucy om op te houden met haar spelletje. De volgende dag was het nog steeds aan het regenen, en de kinderen besloten om een verstoppertje te spelen. Ogenblikken later kwamen Edmund en Lucy terug en opnieuw beweerde Lucy dat er een land in de kleerkast was, en deze keer beweerde ze ook nog dat Edmund er ook was geweest. Edmund zei daarop dat hij alleen maar het spelletje had meegespeeld om haar te pesten, waarop Lucy huilend de kamer uitrende. Peter vertelde Edmund dat hij niet zo pesterig moest doen, en hij vreesde ook dat er iets mis was met Lucy. Tijdens die nacht maakten Peter en Susan zich zoveel zorgen, dat ze bij professor Kirke om raad gingen vragen. Logica De professor bleek echter niet de hulp te bieten die Peter en Susan zochten, maar op een heel andere manier. Hij hielp hen om zich te herinneren dat Lucy altijd betrouwbaarder en eerlijker was geweest dan Edmund en dat ze niet gestoord was, want dat was duidelijk aan haar te zien. Daarom moest Lucy wel de waarheid vertellen. Peter en Susan verbaasden zich hierover en Peter zei dat, als Lucy werkelijk weg was geweest, dat niet zo lang moest zijn, want ze was na vijf minuten alweer terug, terwijl ze zei dat ze uren was weggeweest. De professor suggereerde echter dat die andere wereld waarschijnlijk een eigen tijd had, die niet synchroon liep aan die van de aarde. Daarna zorgde Peter dat Edmund Lucy er niet meer mee lastig viel, en werd er niet meer over de andere wereld gesproken. Narnia Het huis van de professor werd vaak bezocht door toeristen en de huishoudster, mevrouw MacReddy, leidde hen dan door het huis rond. MacReddy hield niet van kinderen, en al helemaal niet wanneer ze een rondleiding had. Tijdens een van deze rondleidingen werden de Pevensies in het nauw gedreven door de toeristen en mevrouw MacReddy, en de enige optie om niet te worden gesnapt was om in de kleerkast waarachter de andere wereld lag te kruipen. Toen de vier kinderen echter omhoog keken, zagen ze dat het sneeuwde in de kast. Toen ze erachter kwamen dat dit de wereld was waar Lucy het over had, was Peter de eerste die zijn excuses aanbood aan zijn kleine zusje. Nadat ze een van de warme winterjassen uit de kleerkast hadden aangetrokken, gingen ze eropuit om het bos waarin ze beland waren te onderzoeken. Edmund maakte een opmerking over de richting waarin ze liepen, waardoor het duidelijk werd dat hij ook al eens op die plek was geweest. Peter, Susan en Lucy spraken vanaf dat moment meer tegen Edmund, en Susan veranderde van onderwerp door te vragen waar ze naartoe gingen. Peter besloot dat Lucy dat mocht beslissen. Lucy leidde haar broers en zus naar het huis van meneer Tumnus, een Faun die ze tijdens haar vorige bezoekje had ontmoet. Toen ze echter bij het huis aankwamen, zagen ze dat meneer Tumnus was gearresteerd door de Geheime Politie van de Witte Heks. Lucy legde toen uit dat hij waarschijnlijk was gearresteerd door haar en Peter stemde ermee in om te doen wat ze er ook voor moesten doen om Tumnus te redden. De Kerstman Nadat ze een pratende bever hadden ontmoet en van de profetie over twee Zonen van Adam en twee Dochters van Eva op de vier tronen van Narnia zouden zitten en een einde aan de Honderdjarige Winter zouden brengen, verraadde Edmund zijn broer en zussen door de dam van de bevers om de Witte Heks te vinden. Meneer Bever legde uit wat er gebeurd was en dat de enige persoon die Edmund kon redden Aslan, de grote leeuw die op hen wachtte bij de Stenen Tafel, was. Peter wilde alleen dat ze all vier bij elkaar waren, en stemde hier dus mee in. Op weg naar de Stenen Tafel ontving Peter zijn zwaard, Rhindon, en schild van de Kerstman. Nadat ze aangekomen waren bij Aslans Kamp, werden ze daar aangevallen door op z'n minst twee wolven van de Geheime Politie, en Aslan moedigde Peter aan om hen af te weren. Tijdens dit gevecht doodde Peter commandant Maugrim, waardoor hij de titel Heer Peter Wolvendoder. Slag bij Beruna Tijdens de Slag bij Beruna leidde Peter het leger van Aslan naar de overwinning. Tijdens dit gevecht had Peter een duel met de Witte Heks, en hield dit vol totdat Aslan arriveerde, die bovenop de Witte Heks sprong. Het had er tot dan toe slecht uitgezien voor de troepen onder leiding van Peter, maar Aslan kwam samen met Susan, Lucy en een heel leger Narniase troepen die van tevoren versteend waren door de Witte Heks, maar weer waren hersteld door Aslan. Kort daarna wonnen de Narniërs het gevecht. Hoge Koning van Narnia Na de Slag bij Beruna werd Peter door Aslan gekroond tot Hoge Koning Peter, net als Edmund, Susan en Lucy. De oude profetie over de Zonen van Adam en de dochters van Eva was uitgekomen. Dit betekende het einde van de Honderjarige Winter en was het begin van de Gouden Eeuw. Een van Peters opdrachten als Hoge Koning was de Ettinsmoor Oorlog, waar hij de Reuzen uit het Noorden dreef. In het jaar 1015 volgens de tijdrekening van Narnia, gingen de vier Pevensies, nu volwassen, op jacht naar het geheimzinnige Witte Hert, waardoor ze teruggeleid werden naar de kleerkast en hun eigen wereld, waar ze opnieuw kinderen werden. De kinderen vertelden professor Kirke zo snel mogelijk hun verhaal en vroegen of ze ooit in staat waren om opnieuw in Narnia te komen. De professor antwoordde hierop dat het mogelijk was, als ze maar niet probeerden om daar te komen. Telmarijnse Invasie Oud Narnia in Gevaar Nadat de Pevensies terug naar Narnia werden gehaald toen prins Caspian X, diende Peter opnieuw als leider van zijn broer en zussen. Ondanks dat het in Narnia duizend jaar geleden was dat de Pevensies waren teruggekeerd naar de Aarde, werd Peter nog steeds Hoge Koning Peter genoemd. Peter en Edmund ontmoetten de aanstaande koning tijdens diens gevecht met Nikabrik de Zwarte Dwerg, die hem bedrogen had. Slag bij de Aslanberg De Pevensies hielpen Caspian om zijn oom Miraz te verslaan tijdens de Narniase Revolutie en Peter gaf Caspian toestemming om koning van Narnia te worden. Later vertelde Peter aan Edmund en Lucy dat Aslan had gezegd dat zij de enige twee waren die nog naar Narnia terug zouden keren. Susan en hij zouden niet meer terugkomen omdat ze te oud waren geworden. De vier kinderen keerden daarna terug naar de Aarde, maar vergaten prins Caspian nooit meer in hun hele leven. Studeren bij de Professor Tijdens de gebeurtenissen van de reis van De Dageraad, was Peter niet in staat om Lucy en Edmund te vergezellen naar het huis van hun oom en tante omdat hij aan het studeren was voor een test, onder toezicht van professor Digory Kirke. Land van Aslan De Droom en Wat er Volgde Toen Peter 22 jaar oud was, kregen hij en de rest van de Zeven Vrienden van Narnia en visioen van de toenmalige Koning van Narnia, Koning Tirian. Peter beval om hem te spreken en trad opnieuw op als Hoge Koning van Narnia. Toen het visioen was verdwenen, bleven ze allemaal achter met het gevoel dat er iets ernstig mis was in Narnia. Na enige discussies, besloten ze om de Magische Ringen die professor Kirke en Polly Plummer ooit gebruikt hadden om in Narnia te komen te nemen. Peter en Edmund gingen op weg om de ringen te halen, en ten slotte ontmoetten ze de anderen op een treinstation. Door een vreemd toeval zaten ze in dezelfde trein als meneer en mevrouw Pevensie. Toen de trein het station binnenreed, ging er iets vreselijk mis, en de trein ontspoorde. Het volgende wat Peter wist, was dat hij, gekleed in Narniase kleding, in een groen weiland stond samen met Edmund, Lucy, de professor en mevrouw Plummer. Het Echte Narnia Mensen kwamen standvastig door een deur die midden in het weiland stond - een mysterieuze deur, want er was namelijk aan de andere kant van die deur helemaal niets. Toen Koning Tirian door de deur kwam, was Peter de eerste die zichzelf voorstelde. Toen Narnia uiteindelijk werd vernietigd, was Peter degene die door Aslan werd gevraagd om de deur te sluiten en zo het oude Narnia van het Land van Aslan af te sluiten. Aslan vertelde dat het Narnia dat iedereen kende slechts een schim was van het echte Narnia. Ook gaf hij uitleg over het treinongeluk, en vertelde dat de Zeven Vrienden van Narnia op Aarde als dood werden beschouwd, en dat ze dus niet terugkeerden naar hun eigen wereld. Films Peter werd in de Disney-films van De Leeuw, de Heks en de Kleerkast (2005) en Prins Caspian (2008) gespeeld door William Moseley. In de BBC-versie van De Leeuw, de Heks en de Kleerkast (1988), Prins Caspian (19..) en De Reis van het Drakenschip (1989) wordt Peters rol gespeeld door Richard Dempsey. In de tekenfilm van De Leeuw, de Heks en de Kleerkast (1979) werd Peters stem gedaan door Reg Williams. Category:Personages Category:Edelen Category:Zeven Vrienden van Narnia Category:Oud-Narniërs